jedifandomcom-20200213-history
Help:Editing
This is a guide to editing in the The Jedi Order. Basic editing This website is a wiki, and thus uses wiki markup. This section is only a guide to the basic wiki markup used on this site, for more information see Wikipedia's help page on editing. Remember that you can edit a page by pressing the "edit" button at the very top of the page or by pressing the "edit" button by the side of a header. An additional option is to give a brief note of what you contributed to the page on it's "discussion", or talk, page associated with any particular page. Note that there are many other types of editing format, such as writing subscript, writing superscript, and changing the background colors of text that this page does not show you how to do (unless you view the source by clicking the button to edit the page), but these are not essential and can be found on some of the more detailed pages on Wikipedia, MetaWiki and Wikia. Changing text form Two apostrophes are used to italicize text. As will the "" tag. Three with embolden the text. As will the "" tag. Five will do both. As will using both tages together like "". Headers Two "=" signs will create a section header Three will create a sub-header Four will create a sub-sub-header And five will create a sub-sub-sub-header Lists *Bullet lists are created by using asterisks... *...like so. **Adding two bullet points will deepen the list... ***...as will three. *Or if you want a third level point after a first point... ::*...then use colons, which are also used for indenting. #Numbered lists also work the same way. ##Two or three to add a deeper list... :::#And colons to deepen them further. #Although that will restart the list from 1 again. #Etc ##Etc #Etc *Bullet lists are created by using asterisks... *...like so. **Adding two bullet points will deepen the list... ***...as will three. *Or if you want a third level point after a first point... ::*...then use colons, which are also used for indenting. #Numbered lists also work the same way. ##Two or three to add a deeper list... :::#And colons to deepen them further. #Although that will restart the list from 1. again. #Etc ##Etc #Etc Linking To link to a page add two square brackets like so, or to link to a specific section use a "#" sign like so. If a link is red, it means that no article has been written about it yet, and by clicking on the link you can create the page. For an external link use this form or http://example.com ← that form or http://example.com ← that form. To link to a page add two square brackets like so, or to link to a specific section use a "#" sign like so. If a link is red, it means that no article has been written about it yet, and by clicking on the link you can create the page. For an external link use this form or http://example.com ← that form or http://example.com ← that form. Editing